AMB
by ShikiTeito
Summary: gimana nasibnya kalo IMB menjadi AMB dan sang author menjadi mc? iklan dikit tapi gaje banyak... siapa menjadi siapa? last chap sori lama...
1. Arc 1 what? arcobaleno mencari bakat!

Mina : hai kalian semua… kali ini saia membuat fic dengan sedikit tampilan beda… mengapa? Kita baca aja sendiri… dan AMB dari catetan yg d tag abang.,….

Disc… seluruh chara pnya author sendiri2 khusus buat KHR punya amino akira sensei…

Rate… tak dapat d bayangkan tapi yg pasti T

Genre… humor abis…

Pair… lihat aja d cerita dan tebak siapa aja…

AMB

Arcobaleno 1 what… arcobaleno mencari bakat?

Mina : baiklah… saia sebagai salah satu mc di AMB atau bisa dipanjangin Arcobaleno Mencari Bakat akan menggelar ajang bergengsi sebagai komentator, akan saia perkenalkan… Arcobaleno Reborn silahkan berdiri dan bertepuk tangan…

Reborn : ~berdiri dan berdadah riaa~

Mina : selanjutnya sang wanita cantik akan tetapi masakannya tidak setara dengan orangnya, poison cooking Bianchi…

Bianchi : ~membawa poison cookingnya dan bersiap untuk melemparkan kesembarang tempat~

Mina : dan komentator kita yang terakhir… Hibari Kyoya….

Kakak Hibari : ~memegang tonfanya sambil ngomong "kami korosu"

Mina : hiiyy… ya, yah… itulah sang komentator kita pada hari ini, dan saia sebagai mc, author sekaligus opise boi (baca:office boy) mari kita lihat peserta kita… dimulai dari Tsuna Ayu… mana pendukungnya Tsuna Ayu…

Tsuna : ~ajip aja (baca: sweatdroped) mendengar namanya jadi tsuna Ayu tapi tetep dadah dadah~

Mina : selanjutnya… pedencer kita Mukuro de Angelo…

Mukuro : kufufufu~ halo semuanyaa… ~melempar sebuket bunga mawar~

Mina : ~ajip…~ selanjutnya, Gelanting…

Gelanting : kulo nuwun… kami dari gelanting~ sebagai orang pertama, Belpeg…

Belpeg : ~kiss bye riah kepenonton~

Gelanting : Fran sebagai nomer dua…

Fran : ~jongkok berdiri, jongkok berdiri…~

Gelanting : Squalo sebagai kapten…

Squalo : VOOOIIIII! ~dilempar gara-gara berisik~

Gelanting : Levi dan Lussuria anggota yang nggak diperlukan….

Levi & Lussur : eh, yang nggenah aek… koe ya… (baca: yang bener aja kalian itu ya..)

Mina : ahahaha… tidak berguna sama sekali… lho, bapake Xanxus kagak enten yak? (bahasa paan nih campur-campur, baca: bapak Xanxus nggak ada ya?)

Fran : ben, kulo sing paling ragil dewe sing njawab nggih mas-mas sekalian? (baca: biar saya yang paling muda sendiri yang jawab, yam as-mas sekalian)

Gelanting : ~pada manggut-manggut~

Fran : bapake Xanxus lagi tindak menyang kaga ngartos… (baca: bapak Xanxus lagi pergi entah kemana)

Mina : oh… ~manggut-manggut~ nggih nggih… berikutnya Pangky Namimor…

Pangky Namimor : beta Yamamoto… dan teman beta Gokudera sama Ryohei…

Mina : wah… aksen kalian aksen Namimor sekali ya, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul nah, mari kita mulai saja AMB kita kali ini…

.

Mina : okeh, nama mbake Tsuna Ayu dari Manado to? Nah katanya nyanyi serirosa nggih opo mboten?

Tsuna : ano… saya nggak ngerti bahasa Jawa mbak opise boi… ~ajip ajip~

Mina : oh lupa… saia orang jawa masalahnya… nah mbak Tsuna Ayu katanya nyanyi serirosa iya apa nggak?

Tsuna : yah… iya bener, saia akan berusaha agar bisa lolos sampai semi pinal…

Mina : bagus… oke kita dengerkan suara mbak Tsuna Ayu… serirosa…

Tsuna : ~nyanyi serirosa,… jangan lupa di sini semuanya diplesetin seriosa jadi serirosa…~

Naruto : uwaah… liat Teme… itu anak kita lagi nyanyi suaranya bagus banget yak…

Sasuke : anak kita gundulmu, kita nikah aja belom udah punya anak… dapet dari mana sih tuh kertas…

Naruto : he? Dapet dari author a.k.a mc a.k.a opise boi…

Sasuke : ~ajip sambil nge-deathglare author tapi seneng juga dapet anak dari Naru~

Mina : ~keder diliat Sasu kaya gitu, langsung ajip aja ngeliat Sasu senyam senyum~

Mina : wekeh… sangar… mbak Tsuna Ayu, hebat sekali… nah mari kita dengar komentator-komrntator kita… dari bang Reborn dulu dah…

Reborn : nyanyinya bagus… sayang tapi dia si dame tsuna sama sekali tidak menarik!

Mina : oohh~~~…. ~berohh ria aja…~ mari kita dengar selanjutnya Bianchi

Bianchi : makan poison cooking ku suaramu akan bagus… bukan begitu Reborn?

Reborn : ~udah kabur ntah kemana~

Mina : ~ajip~ dengarkan komentar dari Kakak Hibari….

Kakak Hibari : Kami Korosu… keseluruhan udah bagus wajah udah manis sayang~ boleh minta nome hp nya kaga? Abang selalu menantimu buat putus dari Mukuro…

Mina : oi… oi… kakak, masa minta nome hp sekarang sih =='

Kakak Hibari : suka-suka emang loe sapa? ~nge deathglare sambil nyiapin tonfa~

Mina : piss kak, piss… saia cuman mc ama opise boi doang… na… nah, silahkan tsuna ayu… promosikan diri anda dengan mengetik..

Tsuna : AMB sepasi Tsuna…

Mina : kirimke?

Tsuna : 6666

Mina : terima kasih Tsuna Ayu… sms sebanyak-banyaknya… oke selanjutnya… Gelanting… mari kita panggil…

Gelanting : kaga usah repot-repot kami udah datang kok…

Mina : oh… baguslah… dilihat… gelanting tuh dari Surabaya ya? Gimana kabare arek-arek Surabaya?

Gelanting : apik apik wae…

Mina : nah… piye rek ameh nyanyi opo?

Gelanting : kami mau nyanyi lagu yang sering kami lakukan…

Mina : nah, mari kita dengar…

Gelanting : ~nyanyi sambil kecrek kecrek~

Raito : Ryuzaki… mereka berisik,

Ryuuzaki : ~ajip~ ya eyalah… mereka kan lagi manggung…

Raito : oh iya lupa ~dengan watadosnya~

Ryuuzaki : nih anak otaknya gimana sih…

Mina : oryaa… baiklah, kita langsung ke komentator… Kakak Hibari

Kakak Hibari : kalian berisik… kami korosu!

Mina : ahahaha… ayo kita kekomentator selanjutnya… abang Reborn…

Reborn : bagus, hanya saja berisik… Squalo kebanyakan teriak kurangi lagi teriakmu sialan!

Mina : Bianchi san…

Bianchi : makan nih poison cooking!

Mina : ba… baiklah terima kasih… sepertinya mereka sama sekali nggak ngasih komen yang bagus nah, jika kalian pingin Gelanting menjadi juaranya silakan ketik…

Gelanting : AMB sepasi Gelanting…

Mina : kirim ke?

Gelanting : 6666

Mina : terima kasih… Gelanting… baik, peserta selanjutnya setelah pesan pesan berikut ini…

Naru : Sasu… kalo Naru punya anak Tsuna Ayu gimana? Masih cakepan naru apa tsuna Ayu?

Sasu : inner sasu… wadoh… piye ki, kalo aku ngomong Tsuna ayu ntar Naru nagmbek, yah… yang jadi aja lah… ya, tetep cakepan naru dong…

Naru : pembohong… tadi napa mikirnya lama banget sih bang sasu… bang sasu pasti boong! Naru benci deh… ~minggat kekeluarganya~

Sasu : lha… Naru…. Apa salah daku? Kan yang paling cakep naru…

Mina : masih bersama kami di AMB! Baik peserta selanjutnya adalah penari hip hop dance Mukuro de Angelo!

Mukuro : ~Mukuro datang tak dijemput tak diantar~ malem pemirsa… senang bisa melihat kegantengan saya? Silahkan potret habis saya ini… ~pasang pose di depan kamera~

Mina : ~ngalengin Mukuro didepan kamera~ baik… katanya, Mukuro juga orang Surabaya? Dan lagi… sedang pacaran dengan Tsuna ayu? Apa itu benar? ~tanya mc dengan semangat 45-nya~

Mukuro : kufufu~ ternyata sudah banyak yang tau… baybeh… I lop u pull! ~kiss bye entah kesiapa~

Mina : da… daripada tambah gaje mending kita langsung aja… silahkan…

Mukuro : ~nari hip hop dengan apiknya~ yang bikin orang ajip ajip Mukuro dateng yah...ah, bagaimana cara r saya yang paling muda sendiri yang jaw

Hyogo : pak Sanada! Kenapa kita kesini? Katanya ada kecelakaan laut? Gimana kalo Meguru udah disana duluan?

Sanada : biarin aja ayo kita lihat ini saja, udah bagus-bagus mesen tempat klo kaga dinikmati kaga enak kan?

Hyogo : i… iya sih…

Mina : ~apalaus~ bagus sekali… yak mari dengar koment nya… Bianchi

Bianchi : nanas… masuk dalam poison list!

Mina + Mukuro : ~ajip aja~

Mina : nah… Reborn?

Reborn : zzzzzz…

Mina : eh… Reborn-sama? Reborn-chan? Reborn-kun? Rebyppi? Rebopyon?

Reborn : tetep tidur…. Sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh siapapun…

Mina : sudahlah lanjut ke kakak Hibari… silakan…

Kakak Hibari : omae… ~kakak sekarang nyiapin tonfanya sambil kakinya ditaruh dimeja sebelah~

Mina : wets,, watta watta watta… sabar… tenang, piss, jangan rusuh,

Mukuro : hooo… jadi hibari Kyoya… mau apa kau menantangku?

Kakak Hibari : putus dari Tsuna Ayu!

Mukuro : ~tersenyum mesum biasalah namanya juga si nanas mesum~ ogah… Tsuna milikku!

~pertarungan antar Mukuro dan Hibari meledak… tiba-tiba Tsuna Ayu dikeluarkan untuk melerai mereka~

Mina : serbuuu! Tsuna Ayu, kalahkan mereka….

Tsuna : ~didorong mbak opise boi~ ehh…? Tunggu! ~ampe didepan Mukuro dan hibari~

Mina : ~tertawa dengan sadisnya, kesedak minum aer… lanjutin ketawanya~

Mukuro + Hibari : ~berusaha nangkep Tsuna… yang dapettt…~

Tsuna : huwaaaa…

Yamamoto : waow… ada tuan putrid mendarat dipelukan beta… ~Yamamoto dari Punky Namimor mendapatkan Tsuna dan kabur tapi dikejar Mukuro, Hibari ama Gokudera~

Mina : oiiyy… kalian sadis nih cuy… oy Yamamoto… giliranmu bentar lagi loo…

Yamamoto : baik… beta kesana…

Gokudera : Juudaime hime! Tunggu beta!

Mukuro + Hibari ; omae! Takkan ku biarkan!

Mina : eh… oey… gimana acaranya nih,,… heh, Pungky Namimor… kalian belon tampil…

Gokudera+Yamamoto+Ryohei : Lupakan kami to the extreme!

Mina : eh… oy kaga bisa gitu… Reborn sama… Bianchi… ~menatap kearah Bianchi dan Reborn~ lha! Mereka kaga ada? Ukh~~ mereka jahat! Baiklah… sampai jumpa di AMB Arcobaleno Mencari Bakat selanjutnya… Ciao ciao…

mawar~ mendengar namanya jadi tsuna Ayu tapi tetep dadah dadah~

ca:office boy)anchi...


	2. Arc 2 what! allx27!

Mina : disc dan len-laen ada di chap 1 males ngulang… nah, kita lanjut aja…

Arcobaleno 2 what? All x 27?

Mina : Met datang kembali di AMB, Arcobaleno Mencari Bakat yang disponsori oleh Varia! Acara bergengsi yang disiarkan secara langasung di Vongolatv ini akan berlanjut yang setelah di sekment sebelumnya terjadi kerusuhan saia berusaha untuk meminimalisirkannya.

Mana : karena baka no aniki ini sangat kewalahan disekment lalu, saia datang untuk membantu…

Mina : ahahaha… apa-apaankau Mana… manamungkin saia gituloh, mc terkenal sepanjang masa bisa kewalahan… ah sudahlah, mari kita lihat siapa saja yang menjadi komentator kali ini…

Mana : hum… sepertinya ada perubahan sedikit… Arcobaleno Reborn tidak terlihat…

Mina : oh, itumah saia tau… dia pergi ama Lambo entah kemana gitu…

Mana : baiklah, kita lupakan sang arcobaleno yang ngloyor entah kemana…

Mina : dari kiri kekanan… Arcobaleno collonelo…

Collonelo : hei, Lal… lihatlah aku yang terkeren ini, kora!

Mana : disampingnya… masih tetap bertahan padahal sendirinya kaga suka berisik… Kyoya Hibari a.k.a Kakak Hibari…

Kakak Hibari : ~nyiapin tonfa sambil kaki sebelah di atas meja dengan lagak abis…~ kami korosu!

Mina : dan terakhir… sepertinya ini ganti juga… soalnya, Bianchi san sedang ngejar Reborn ama Lambo… manusia berambut putih keunguan, Byakuran…

Byakuran : hai semuanyaaa… mau marshmallow? ~sambil nyodor bungkus marshmallow miliknya~

Mana + Mina :kaga terima kasih…

Byakuran : ~mundung dideket kameraman karena ganggu ditendang pergi entah kemana~

Mina : baiklah… karena kemaren hanya konser buat pemanasan… sekaranglah saatnya kita konser untuk memperoleh suara… bukan begitu bung Mana?

Mana : benar apa yang dikatakan aniki, mari kita sambut para kontestan kita… putri Manado dengan serirosanya… Tsuna Ayu…

Tsuna : ~masih ajip aja namanya dipanggil Tsuna Ayu~ selamat malam… ~nunduk dalem-dalem~

Mina : yak selanjutnya, para pengamen jalanan dari Surabaya… gelanting…

Gelanting : VOIII! Senpai~ berisik… ~entah kenapa jadi digabung semua =='~

Mana : tak lupa dengan hip hop dancers kita dari Surabaya… Mukuro de angelo!

Mukuro : kufufu~ Tsuna-chan… liat sini dong,… cewek~ godain dong… ~cuwiwitan ngeliat Tsuna~

Tsuna : ~ajip dicuwiwitin Mukuro~

Mina : dan tak lupa dengan Punky Namimor yang berasal dari Papua!

Punky Namimor : selamat malam… beta tak sabar lagi… beta to the extreme… ~lagi-lagi digabungin..=='~

Mana : nah karena para kontestan sudah kita sebutkan semua… mari kita mulai acara… dengan mengacak nomer urut para peserta… silahkan aniki…

Mina : terima kasih bung Mana… baik, urutan pertama… Punky Namimor…

Punky Namimor : ahaha? Kami duluan? To the extreme!

Mana : bagaimana perasaan anda sekalian karena telah mendapat kesempatan pertama?

Yamamoto : beta tidak tau… yang bisa beta beritahu hanya bahwa beta akan tertawa saja…

Mana + Mina : ~ajip… ngapain tertawa… kaga ada hubungannya~

Gokudera : heh, yakyu baka… beta tidak akan membiarkanmu mengacau lagi, akan kuperlihatkan kemampuan kita pada Juudaime hime!

Ryohei : to the extreme! Seperti yang diktakan Gokudera, Yamamoto…

Yamamoto : kalian benar… ayo…

Punky Namimor : OSH!

Mina : sepertinya kita dilupain nih Mana…

Mana : biarin aja aniki,… yang penting langsung aja…

Mina + Mana : mari kita saksikan penampilan dari Punky namimor!

Punky Namimor : ~nari-nari gaje~

Edward : kolonel~ sudah kubilang biarin aku nonton ini…

Roy : itu tidak mungkin Edward Elric, sebentar lagi kau harus pergi menemui Fuhrer yang baru… apa kau tau?

Edward : aih… malas ah, biar Al aja yang kesana…

Alphonse : yang bener saja aniki… aku tidak mungkin kesana…

Roy : ~menghela sambil memegang jidatnya~

Mina : yak… itulah tadi penampilan dari Punky Namimor… silahkan komentatornya Arcobaleno Collonelo

Collonelo : secara tehnik jingkrak-jingkrak, kalian kurang pengalaman… coba kalian contoh si kuda jingkrak Dino Cavallone… kalian pasti bisa jingkrak-jingkrak langsung, kora!

Yamamoto : terima kasih Collonelo san…

Mana : selanjutnya dari… kakak Hibari…

Kakak Hibari : kalian menyebalkan… kami korosu, ~nyiapin tonfa~

Mina : wets… watta… jangan rusuh… kakak Hibari, jangan tergesa-gesa… selanjutnya yang terakhir Byakuran…

Byakuran : hummm… benar-benar tidak menarik ya… nggak manis, nggak enak ama nggak lembut(?)

Mana : apanya yang kaga manis, kaga enak ama kaga lembut? ~ajip tingkat kuadrat~

Byakuran : marshmallownya habis… makanya kaga manis, kaga enak ama kaga lembut… ~rengek Byakuran yang kehabisan marshmallow~

Mina : baiklah ~ajip~ daripada ntar Byakuran minta yang aneh… mari kita langsung ke urutan kedua… siapa dia?

Mana : Gelanting…

Gelanting : ket mau deweke ning kene rek… (terjemahan: dari tadi kami disini tau!)

Mina : wah, maaf lah… saiakan lupa… salah siapa nggasiki… (translate: mendahului)

Lebi : udah kebiasaan… yo ra? (iya nggak?)

Lusuh : ora… (nggak)

Fran : oyaji no hentai

Belpeg : bodo… ushishishishi…

Squalo : VOI! Cepat… kalian brengsek… kita mulai nyanyinya…

Mina + Mana : silahkan menyaksikan…

Gelanting : ~nyanyi pake kecrek ama bencong lewat~

Hichigo : mereka berisik ya Ichi?

Ichigo : masa bodoh dengan mereka…

Hichigo : aih… Ichi ini… masa gitu aja berisik…

Ichigo : diam, kau juga berisik!

Mana : feuh… silahkan komentarnya Byakuran…

Byakuran : hehehe… kau berisik! Mengganggu bobo tuan Byakuran tuh dosa besar tau!

Mina : ~ajip~ seperti biasa… setiap glanting yang maju pasti semuanya bilang berisik… silakan kakak Hibari….

Kakak Hibari : kami korosu!

Mana : ahahah… ~ajip~ sudahlah lupakan Collonelo san?

Collonelo : kalian hebat, kora! Kalau jadi salesman, kora!

Mina : itumah kaga ada hubungannya ama AMB collonelo san ~ajip =='~ baiklah sebelum menginjak urutan selanjutnya mari kita lihat pesan pesan berikut ini…

Tobi : BAIKLAH, SAATNYA ACARA TOBI SI ANAK BAIK! TOBI AKAN MENJADI ORANG TERHEBAT DISINI!

Deidara : woi, berisik tau! Lagi nonton AMB nih… ganggu aja loe kepala permen!

Tobi : TOBI BUKAN PERMEN! TOBI ITU ANAK BAIK!

Itachi : kakek… jangan berisik nih… bentar lagi mo mulai! ~ajip~

Tobi : ITA-KUN JANGAN PANGGIL TOBI, KAKEK! TOBI ITU TOBI! BUKAN KAKEK!

Pain : udah dibilangin, si anak autis ini ditinggalin dikalen biar kintir…

Para anggota akatsuki mengangguk dengan rencana Pain sang leader

Mana : yak… kembali lagi di AMB tetap bersama kami!

Mina : berisik bung Mana… mari kita lanjutkan, hip hop dancers kita dari Surabaya, Mukuro de anggelo!

~Mukuro jalan dengan lebaynya sambil bawa-bawa bunga bangke…~

Mana : ~ajip~ buat apaan tuh bunga bangke?

Mukuro : kufufu~ buat seseorang yang sangaaatt… penting

Mina : ~tertarik~ siapa? Siapa? Tsuna Ayu?

Mukuro : kufufu~ memang benar Tsuna Ayu itu sangat penting bagi saya, tapi sayangnya salah… ini buat ~menatap Hibari dengan diam~ buat sang kami korosu, Hibari kun

Kakak Hibari : ~dengan tampang oonnya menengok kiri kanan, habis sadar kaga ada orang yang namanya Hibari dia nunjuk diri sendiri~

Mukuro : iya… fufu… ~ngelempar bunga bangke ke hibari~

Kakak Hibari : ~nyiapin tonfa ngehajar tuh bunga bangke ampe kursi penonton~

~dikursi penanontonnya pada kabur gara-gara baunya kaga tahan~

Mukuro : jahatnya… padahal tuh bangke khusus buatmu…

Kakak Hibari : ~lompat ke panggung dan mulailah aksi gebug gebugan…~

Mana : uwaah… woii, gimana nasib nih AMB! Hoii… ntar Tsuna Ayu kaga bisa manggung dong… hoii…

Mukuro + kakak Hibari : ~berhenti kelahi dan memandang Mana dengan penuh hasrat~

Mana : oy… Tsuna ayu kaga bakal ada disini kalo kalian kaga diem tau!

Mukuro + kakak Hibari : ~terus jalan kearah Mana~

Mana : huaaaa… aniki! Tolong gue donggg!

Mina : napa kaga ngomong! Tsuna Ayu… bagian loe nih!

Tsuna : ~dengan tampang oonnya didororng ama Mina ampe ketempat Mukuro ama kakak Hibari dan aksi raep terjadi~

Yamamoto : hei, hentikan! Tsuna ayu tuh pacar gue! ~nrobos aja ke Mukuro ama kakak Hibari~

Gokudera : hei, yakyu baka! Jangan sentuh Juudaime hime! Juudaime milik saya… ~ngikut nrobos~

Ryohei : kokyugen..! kokyugen!

~akhirnya Tsuna ayu di raep bareng-bareng ama tuh-tuh nama diatas…~

Mana : sepertinya AMB tidak dapat dilanjutkan karena ada gangguan teknis jadi…

Mana + Mina : sampai jumpa minggu depan.,… ciao ciao!


	3. Last Arc 3 what! I'm win!

Mina : euhem… karena yah seharusnya kau tahu… saia lagi malas membuat mungkin ini akan menjadi chapie terakhir dari AMB dan percakapannya akan saia tambahkan lebih banyak lagi… XD.

Arc 3 the last arc… what? I'm win?

Mina : selamat siang, sore, malam sayangnya pagi tidak di mohon maafkan… nah permisa… mari kita lihat perolehan saat ini… karena kemarin ada gangguan teknis… maklum, ~melihat kelayar yang ada disana~

Mina : hum… peringkat terakhir di dapat oleh… Gelanting!

Gelanting : Voii! Kalian tidak becus…!

Belpeg : apa? Bukannya kau kakek Squali?

Fran : Shisou… kami masuk peringkat terakhir loo… ~melambaikan tangan kearah Mukuro~

Mukuro : kufufufu~ selamat tinggal kalau begitu…

Lussur : aih… mas Mukur ini… masa kami di sukurin sih~ ~ditrident ama Mukuro gara2 bancesnya keluar~

Lepi : bossu maafkan kami ~nunduk didepan kamera~

Mina : euhem… ~ajip2~ jadi kita teruskan saja nggak usah mikirin mereka… dan peringkat ketiga Pungky Namimor!

Pungky Namimor : terima kasih….

Gokudera : heh, yakyu baka! Jangan seenaknya… pungky namimor tuh leadernya beta!

Yamamoto : ahahaha… kata siapa?

Ryohei : kokyugen! To the extreme!

Mina : nih orang dari tadi kokyugen2 aja sih… berisik tau! ~ngelempar Ryohei pake mike yang ada ditangan tepat sasaran~

Ryohai : suakit to the extreme! Siapa yang berani ngelempar beta! Gimana kalo beta bodoh huh?

Mina : emang udah bodo! Mari kita lanjutkan… euhem… ~melihat kearah Tsuna Ayu ama Mukuro yang lagi gandengan tangan, author Cuma cuwiwitan ngeliatnya~

Kakak Hibari : ~nyiapin tonfa sambil ngegebuk meja hingga naas~

Mina : ~ajip~ baiklah… peringkat kedua dari hasil poling adalah… engingeng eng~~

Penonton : ~ajip~ emang ini acara piiip dari tv piiip

Mina : ~melihat kearah Mukuro ama Tsuna yang sekarang jadi pada pelukan… sebenernya yang meluk Cuma si Mukuro tapi sih, masa bodo lah siapa yang meluk~

Kakak Hibari : ~udah makin ganas~

Mina : daripada ntar kakak nye jadi buas kita langsung aje… juara dua Mukuro de angelo dan juara pertama di ambil dengan apiknya oleh Tsuna Ayu! ~ngajakin penonton buat tepuk tangan tapi kaga ada yang nyahutin~

Mukuro : Tsunayoshiku… kau memang hebat… memang aku kalah disini… tidak nanti… ~berjalan menghilang bagai dimangsa samudra~

Mina : nah ketahuan siapa yang keluar… maka posisi terendah silahkan _get out_ dari sini! ~nyiapin koper yang entah apaan isinya~

Gelanting : masa udah langsung didepak keluar sih…! ~pada sweatdrop gara2 langsung disuruh pulang~

Mina : ya eyalah… orang ini chap terakhir… masa lu lu pada mau disini terus ampe selese? Ogah males… nayangin lu lu pada… suhh suhh… ~ngusir!~

Gelanting : jahatnya dikau… padahal kami semua udah tampil kece kaya gini masa diusir juga…

Mukuro : kufufufu… terima apa yang ada… kufufufu hidup adalah anugrah… kufufu tetap jalani hidup… ~nyanyi2 gaje lagunya Dmasip buat nongol-nongolan~

Mina : yak karena kita sudah mendapatkan ketiga bintang kita bagaimana kalo kita langsung gelar aja klasanya… ~ditimpuk berjuta genteng~ maksudnya acaranya…

~karena diduga Mukuro de angelo bisa menyanyi maka Tsuna Ayu dipasangkan dengan Mukuro dalam laga pembukaan kali ini dengan menyuguhkan tembang hits yang entahlah apa namanya~

Dan berlangsunglah tanpa iklan yang pasti karena sang opise boi pun males memilih iklan…

Mina : ohyak… ohyak… bagus sangat apik sekali… ~sebenernya kaga dengerin nyanyi lagu apaan soalnya baru ngebuat kopi buat para komentatornya yang udah pada sarap minta di kasih minum~

Kakak Hibari : beraninya kau menyentuh milikku Rokudo Mukuro! ~nyiapin tonfa yang emang udah disiapin dari awal sekmen~

Mina : ohyak… ohyak… Kakak Hibari… namanya tuh bukan Rokudo Mukuro atuh… tapi Mukuro de angelo…

Kakak Hibari : ~nge-deathglare sang mc sekaligus sang author sekaligus sang opis boi ini~ begonoh? Matur pangapunten kalo begitu… (pangapunten = minta maaf)

Mina : tumben sama saia pake bahasa… biasanya ~ngeliat yang sebelum2 ini~

Kakak Hibari : ~diem kaga tertarik ama si mc berisik entuh yang suka masangin Tsuna-nya sama si Mukur~

Mina : ~nangis gara2 d acuhin~ mana komentnya kakak!

Kakak Hibari : o iya lupa… euhem… dari segi vocal saya lebih demen Tsuna Ayu ketimbang si nanas sialan itu… Tsuna Ayu kalo nyanyi beneran deh diatas rata-rata mata air bok~

Mina : keluar bancesnya tuh… ~ajip~ Lal-san… gimana pendapat anda…

Lal : disini aku nggak ngurusin anak kecil jadi aku kaga tertarik!

Mina : jiah… kalo gitu, Fon-san?

Fon : xie xie sudah mengajak saia ikutan hal yang euhem… seperti ini, tapi sebentar lagi jam keberangkatan saia ke Hongkong jadi… saia sih tak peduli… ~ngepakin barang~

Mina : tambah nih… ngaco senengannya… napa pada seneng slengean sihh… ~nangis~ (slengean = nyalahan)

Pungky Namimor : kapan kami beraksi to the extreme?

Mina : kapan-kapan lah… ~masih sedih~

Yamamoto : terus siapa pemenangnya?

Mina : masa bodo lah…

Gokudera : hei yang bener aja loo… =='

Mina : kapok saia bikin ginian… tapi pada slengean… sembarang, sak karepmu sopo sing meh menang, rak patek-pateken… (terserah kamu siapa yang mau menang)

Tsuna : tunggu sebentar… terus gimana yang ini? ~nunjuk sambil masang tampang horror soalnya udah kaya medan perang aja tuh… si Mukuro vs Kakak Hibari~

Mina : masa bodo… dan ini lah akhir dari acara kita yang memang amburadul, nggak genah, nggak sedap dipandang, dirasa, dibuat icip-icip aja kaga bakal keluar rasanya… terima kasih dan cukup sekian… dada…

~Tamat~

Gaje? Emang…  
Kaga ada endingnya? Ho'oh  
Kaga suka? Masa bodoh…  
R&R? dinantikan setiap saat…


End file.
